


Better

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Out with your husband when your ex shows up. After a bit of flirtation from the ex and a trip down memory lane, Jared takes it upon himself to prove he’s better than what you had.





	1. The Park

“You about ready, baby?” Jared asks through the door of the bathroom. 

You were spending extra time trying to look your best tonight. After all, you only get one five-year anniversary. 

“Almost, Jare.” You respond as you put the finishing touches on your makeup. 

With a deep breath you swing the door open to be met with Jared’s jaw hitting the floor. 

“Y-you look…,” he stumbles over his words.  
You smile widely. 

“That bad huh?” You tease. 

He shakes his head and pulls you into his arms, kissing your neck hungrily.

“I don’t know how I’ll be able to make it through the night with you looking this damn good.” He growls and grinds against you. 

You pull away clicking your tongue at him, “Now now, Mr. Padalecki. You be on your best behavior,” you scold playfully.

He mumbles under his breath about how he’d show you his best behavior and reaches down to pinch your ass. You let out a yelp and run to the car leaving him to lock up the house. He chuckles at the easy flirting between the two of you, loving every moment of it and how it makes him feel. When he crawls behind the wheel he turns to you before starting the car. 

“I love us,” he states happily.

You smile back at him and laugh slightly, “I’m glad to hear that, babe.”

Jared shakes his head. “No, I mean, we just…work.” 

You reach over and pat his muscular thigh, “I know what you mean, Jare. There is a comfortable ease between us. I love us too.” 

He leans over and plants a chaste kiss on your lips then starts the car to head out for a little fun.  
After being seated at Wink, your favorite upscale restaurant, Jared leans in to whisper in your ear. 

“Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

You smile shyly up at him and gently squeeze his knee in response. His brings his lip in between his teeth and you hear a low growl emanate from his chest. 

“Higher” he whispers. 

His eyes narrow and zone in on yours. You discretely move your hand up his thigh, your thumb rubbing small circles as you caress him through the smooth fabric of his slacks. Jared’s arm, which was already situated around you, flexes, and he pulls you closer. He looks down at you and opens his mouth to speak but the waiter appears at your table cutting him off.  
Jared clears his throat and orders for the both of you, voice seemingly unaffected by the heat between you. After the waiter leaves he zones right back in on you.

“Higher, Y/N”. 

His voice is low and breathy in your ear leaving your skin covered in goosebumps. You do as he says, moving your hand even higher making it almost obscene. Right when you decide to cross that line you hear your name being called out across the room by a familiar male voice. Jared tenses as he hears it too. Your head swivels in the direction of the voice and your jaw drops in shock. 

“Ian?” You acknowledge. 

Jared groans and rolls his eyes slightly. You both stand as Ian comes to a stop in front of your table. 

“Oh my god! Y/N! You are looking great baby!” 

That got Jared’s hackles ruffled. You put your hand on Jared’s arm in an attempt to stave off his anger. 

“Ian, thank you. You look well. Is your girlfriend here too?” You ask, looking hopeful. 

He shakes his head still smiling. “Oh, I haven’t been in a relationship for a while now. Hey man, I didn’t know you two were a thing.” He answers you and offers a hand to Jared at the same time. 

Jared politely takes the offered hand, “Uh…yeah, for a while now. Married, actually.” 

Jared raises his hand to show the ring on his finger. 

Ian seats himself at your table, “Congrats then!” Jared follows suit, grumbling quietly. 

The evening was spent reluctantly strolling down memory lane, Jared huffing his irritation and Ian being completely oblivious to the awkwardness of it all. He rattles on about old times; spur of the moment sex in places not so secluded, and how you almost got caught one time at a club in Paris. All the while, Jared is grinding his teeth picturing the two of you together doing those wild and crazy things. He isn’t usually the jealous type, but for some reason your ex always ruffled his feathers something awful.

“Well…,” Jared clears his throat and stands abruptly, cutting Ian off mid sentence. 

You and Ian both stand as well and you reach for your purse knowing Jared was done. 

“It’s getting late. We better get going.” 

Ian reaches over and wraps you in a tight hug pulling you from under Jared’s arm. Jared bristles, but doesn’t cause a scene. 

“Mr. Somerhalder…,” the waiter appears. 

Ian turns to him. 

“Your check, sir.”

Ian thanks him and hands him a tip before turning back to you, “It’s been a great night, y'all! We should do this again sometime.” 

Before you can respond Jared pulls you back under his arm and guides you away from the table. 

Over his shoulder he responds dryly, “Totally.” 

The drive home is icy, and that’s inside the car. Jared’s easy going mood is non-existent now, and you dread the explosion to come. You sit, antsy and fidgeting, wracking your brain to come up with something to say to ease his mood. You turn your head and open your mouth, not really sure what will come out; but you close it immediately when he looks in your direction and shakes his head. He isn’t ready to discuss the night just yet, so you keep your mouth closed and sink into your seat. 

Jared cuts the wheel and quickly speeds in the opposite direction of home. He was breathing heavy, nostrils flaring and his jaw is twitching.

“Jare? Baby, calm down. I know tonight was--” 

The car jolts to a halt and Jared is out the door and around to your side of the car. He jerks your door open and reaches in to unfasten your seatbelt. 

“What are you doing?” You ask, trying to get any response from him. 

He stays silent as he pulls you from the car. He looks around before pulling you into the empty park, his pace clipped. You feel like you have been walking for ages when he pulls you down into a large concrete storm drain and pins you to the wall. His lips are on yours in a rush, his breath coming in pants and his hands fly from your hair down your body and back up again.  
“Baby--.” You try again only to be shushed.

“I’m angry and I….I just need you ok…?” he bit out. 

You nod and let him take over. He moves swiftly, raising up your skirt and pushing your panties aside to dip his long fingers between your folds. He cusses as he feels how hot and wet you are for him. You are always this way when it comes to him. 

“You used to be wild Y/N; I got an ear full of that tonight.” He breathes in your ear as he slips two fingers into your quivering hole. 

You moan his name and tilt your hips forward urging him on. 

“Fuck, baby...if it’s wild you want…,” he doesn’t finish the sentence with words. 

You hear a sudden rip of a zipper and then he’s pushing the throbbing head of his cock into your pussy. Without waiting for you to adjust, Jared starts to pump his hips, fucking up into you deeper with every snap of his hips. The night is filled with a mix of your pants and moans and the occasional expletive from Jared as he speeds closer to his release. He reaches down, placing his first and middle finger around your sensitive nub, moving them in quick circles making your legs shake and your knees weak. You let out a long low whine as you reach your limit and explode right there in a public park, wrapped in your husband's arms with his hard cock buried deep inside you and his hips pistoning vigorously. Your walls clench down around him milking his shaft and sending him flying high on ecstasy. 

“Oh...fuck. Y/N!” He yells as his orgasm swallows him. 

It takes a few minutes to come back to yourselves, straighten your clothes and make your way back to the car. Jared is all smiles as he eases back out into the weekend traffic. 

“You look pretty proud of yourself there, cowboy,” you tease. 

He lets out a soft chuckle. “Oh it just got started, Y/N. I’ve made a decision and I plan on sticking to it 100%.” 

You wrinkle your brow. “A decision about what exactly?” You inquire. 

He smiles like the Cheshire Cat.

“You are gonna relive your past. Only it’ll be with me, and way more fun. Ian thinks he got the best of you? I don’t fuckin’ think so. We’re doing everything y’all did, but I guarantee I can do it better.”


	2. The Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared sets out to prove he’s better than your ex.

“Dude, I’m serious! The guy was being a dick, purposely diving into their past together to get me riled up.” Jared complains.

“And it worked.” Jensen states knowingly. 

Jared snorts, “Fuck yeah it worked! Tell me it wouldn’t bother you had it been you in my place and one of Dani’s ex’s came in flaunting their past sex life.” 

“I can’t. I would probably have decked the guy.” Jensen admits. 

Jared gives him an ‘I told you so’ look and continues with his story. He leaves out some of the more intimate details of course, and he admits that he may have gotten himself a little carried away. But now he thinks it might be fun to follow through with his promise of proving he’s a better, and more feral lover. 

“Dude come on. Yeah, that’s gonna be fun but do you really want to…go public, if you get what I’m sayin’?” Jensen asked. 

Jared shrugged, “That doesn’t matter to me. I just want the woman I love to think about us as the best time of her life. I don’t want her to ever look back and miss…Ian Somerhalder, of all fuckin’ people. I can’t even believe she dated that guy.” 

The boys walk back to set discussing Jared’s next move. Jensen was glad to give him ideas, but this was a little out of his field of expertise. Voyeurism was not his thing. 

“Just don’t get caught,” Jensen says on a laugh as they get back into their roles of Sam and Dean. 

Jared laughs it off and lets the subject drop. He’s determined to be the superior lover, and completely untamed when it comes to proving it to you. In fact, he is deliberating on stepping it up a notch. You and Ian might have been wild when it came to public displays of affection, but unbeknownst to you, your husband has a kinky secret. 

Jared gets home later than he planned and you are already wrapped up in the warm comfort of your gigantic California king size bed. You just start to fall asleep when you feel the bed dip behind you. Jared reaches under the blankets as he scoots up close, his chest and groin coming flush with your backside. He trails his large hot hand up the outside of your thigh and right against your ass. 

“I know you’re awake,” he says low and seductive. 

You press your thighs together at the sudden throb of your walls as they clench around nothing. 

You bite your lip and roll onto your back, spreading your legs to allow for Jared’s fingers to roam free. He moans as he kisses you slow and deep. There is a hunger to his kiss that has warmth blooming within you. His fingers dip under the hem of your panties and skims over your damp folds. He hums with satisfaction as he dips his fingers between your slicked lips. 

“Fuck that’s hot, baby,” he grits out. 

When you reach to release him from his jeans he jerks away. 

“Jared?” You ask, worried. 

He bends in close with a sly smile on his face.

“I think I’m suddenly tired. Goodnight, Y/N. Love you.” 

Your jaw drops in disbelief and you watch him undress and climb in bed. He has to be kidding! You just know this is a game, so you reach for him but he turns his back to you. 

“See you in the morning baby,” he yawns. 

You glare at his back, shocked at his actions and promise yourself you will be returning the favor. Jared softly snickers at your grumbling as you try to get yourself comfortable enough to go to sleep. The games have begun. When you wake the next morning Jared is already gone to set. Your mind is still reeling from how he was acting the night before, but you just cannot come up with a good explanation of his actions. The run-in with Ian couldn’t have had this much of an effect on Jared, surely, but what else could it be?

You go through your day on autopilot while your mind stays on your husband. In fact, you stay so out of sorts that you jump, dropping your newly completed vase which shatters into a thousand pieces, when the phone rings around lunch time.

“Hello?” You answer breathlessly.

“Babe? You ok?” Jared asks on the other end of the line. 

He can hear the distraction in your tone.

You laugh at yourself, “Yeah, I guess I’m just…out of sorts today. Could be because my husband got me all worked up last night without following through.”

Jared snorted. “He did? What a dick.”

“Right?! I mean, who the hell does he think he is anyway?” You respond jokingly.

Jared’s voice lowers. “I’m the man of your dreams, sweetheart.”

You laugh, carefree. “Yes, yes you are, my love. How’s work today?”

After a few moments of pleasant back and forth Jared brings up his reason for calling.

“So, I want to take you out tonight. I figure I’ll be done here around six. How do you feel about a carnival?”

Delighted, you smile. He’s the sweetest most romantic man and he’s all yours. 

“I love carnivals, Jared! I can’t wait!”

You can hear the smile on his voice as well. 

“Good. Wear something…comfortable. See ya in a while. Love you.” 

He ended the call leaving you to speculate what his cryptic comment about being comfortable meant. You shrug it off. 

“He’s acting so strange lately,” you whisper to yourself and get back to your pottery. 

Your day goes by much smoother after your phone call and six o’clock comes quickly. You dress in your lightest summer dress and sandals, putting your hair partially up, wrapping a braid around the crown of your head and placing small white flowers around the braid. 

“Very summery.” You say softly to no one in particular.

Jared picks you up around seven and takes you to your favorite taco shop before whisking you off to the carnival for games and rides. You felt like a kid again, at least you did until he cornered you on the Ferris wheel. It is innocent at first, a little necking and whispers of sweet nothings. Then as the wheel came to a halt with you at the very top, things get a bit heated. The ride mechanic announces that the ride has frozen and that it would be a bit before he could get it going again, but assures all passengers that everything is ok and everyone is safe. Jared sits back and relaxes into the moment.

“This is actually a nice place to be stuck for a while,” you admit as you take in the twinkling lights on the horizon. 

Jared pulls you closer and hums his agreement.

“I think we could make it even nicer,” he says with his lips brushing the skin of your shoulder.

Giggling, you reply, “Yea? And how’s that, Mr. Spontaneous?” 

The look he shoots you is pure heat and you feel like you could combust on the spot. He doesn’t answer in the form of words. Casually, Jared starts to maneuver himself, bending those long legs more than you thought possible. He ends up on the floor of your cart, nudging himself between your knees.

“Jared?!” You whisper-shout.

He winks and smiles up at you. “Trust me?” He asks.

You hesitate, but yes of course you trust your husband. You nod at him and swallow audibly.

“Open for me, baby,” he coaxes as he slides his large hands up between your thighs. 

You don’t open your legs but you don’t stop him from doing so as he lodges himself snuggly between them. He pulls you forward to give him better access and hooks one finger in the hem of your panties, moving them to reveal your smooth folds. He groans and shoves his tongue between them licking a long line from your entrance to your clit. 

On a hiss he says, “Fuck baby, you taste amazing.”

Your head falls back, your heart thunders in your chest and there is a slight thrill that you could get caught; which makes this whole scenario hotter than ever. Bringing your bottom lip between your teeth you moan shakily and grab hold of Jared’s long locks, pulling him into your pussy. 

“Shut up, Jared. Just...oh god….” 

Your hips start to undulate as he places one long finger inside you and begins to pump.

“That’s it, baby, fuck yeah.” He praises as you fuck yourself on his face and finger. 

The cart you are in starts to swing and you know by now people have to be aware of what’s happening.

“Jare…wait. Stop,” you pant.

He just shakes his head and eats at your cunt more hungrily. 

“People…fuck, Jared, people know,” you try to tell him.

“Fuck them,” he replies without leaving your slick coated pussy. 

He stops briefly to place your foot up on the bench, granting him even better access. 

“God, you taste so fucking good, baby,” he mumbles as his tongue takes a quick dip into your core. 

You feel your pussy clench as more of your juice drips out only to be caught by Jared’s greedy mouth.

“Come for me, baby,” Jared requests. 

“Let me hear you.” 

Your head thrashes from side to side. 

“I can’t! Everyone will hear us!” 

Jared grunts. “I want them to hear.” 

He slides two fingers into your pussy and crooks them up to hit that very special spot. His fingers twitch at a fast pace bringing you dancing on the edge. 

“Come on, Y/N! Come for me. Now baby,” Jared coaxes. 

To punctuate his demand, he wraps his lips around your sensitive clit and sucks hard. Your control shatters and you carelessly call out his name on a moan for all to hear.   
You can hear catcalls and whistles as Jared brings you through your orgasm but you couldn’t care less. Your focus is your husband and the sinful things he’s doing to bring you total ecstasy. Just as you return to your body the ride starts moving again. 

Jared adjusts your clothing and wipes his face as he returns to his seat at your side. As you come to a halt, the ride operator smiles knowingly and lifts the door to allow your exit. You swing your gaze to Jared and catch his shit eating grin as he wraps his arm around your waist and proudly maneuvers you from the ride’s exit. 

“People are staring,” you whisper. 

He smiles down at you. 

“Let them. They are just jealous no one can make them come as hard as I just made you.”

You blush. “I can’t believe you did that!” 

Jared stops and pulls you into his arms crashing his mouth to yours. 

“Can you taste yourself?” He asks softly. 

You don’t answer but you don’t push him away. He deepens the kiss as his arms tighten around you. 

“The night is still young, and I’m not even close to being finished with you, love,” he promises as he pulls away.


	3. The Aquarium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared sets out to prove he’s better than your ex.

Paradise. That’s what this is. Laying in bed with Jared wrapped around you, sweaty and extremely sated. Your heartbeat slowly returns to normal as you catch your breath.

“That was…,” you struggle for words 

Jared breathed a chuckle. “Yeah, it was!” 

You turn to face him laying your hand on his sweaty slicked chest, your finger playing circles in his wet chest hair. 

“You don’t have to prove anything you know,” you state. He doesn’t answer so you continue. 

“Jared,” you begin as you sit up, “that night…at the restaurant, Ian was just being an asshole. You are the love of my life, my one big love. The things he and I did…they were just….” 

Jared sits up against the headboard and breathes a heavy sigh. 

“I know he’s an asshole, Y/N, but you had fun with him. I want that part of you too. When you…when we get old and we reminisce about our wild and crazy youth, I want to be the one you remember most. In fact, my ultimate goal isn’t to prove anything. I want to make you forget him completely.” 

Jared says the last part with a sly grin. You both laugh and he pulls you back under his arm and reaches over to turn out the light. The subject is closed, Jared has no intention of stopping his pursuit and you are beyond pleased to let him continue taking full advantage of you when and where ever he pleases. 

**** a week later ****

It’s date night once again and you are bursting with excitement over what Jared might have in store this time. You have come to expect the unexpected with him and it’s not such a bad problem to have. Tonight, Jared had promised to take you to the aquarium for the shark feed exhibit. He knows you love these beautiful deadly creatures and as soon as the exhibition became available he snatched up the first pair of tickets he could get his hands on. 

Dressed in your comfortable, but cutest jean skirt, peasant blouse and strappy sandals you take a turn in front of the mirror for a last minute check. You hear a low whistle as you twirl. Jared comes up behind you wearing a big bright smile and wraps his arms around your waist. He bends and lays a gentle kiss to your throat. 

“Maybe we should just stay home tonight,” he mumbles as he nuzzles into the hollow between your neck and shoulder. 

“I can think of so many other things we could do to have fun.” His hands slowly travel up your thighs and under your skirt. His fingers trace the edge of your panties but before he can push them aside you pull away. 

“Hey! You promised me sharks buddy,” you exclaim playfully. 

“Yeah, I promised you sharks. Let’s go Babe.” Jared relents with a smile as he reaches out for your hand. 

You give him one more deep kiss before following him to the car. Your mind was consumed with what he was taking you to see, so you don’t even think about what Jared might try at the aquarium. He stays well behaved for most of the exhibit, even surprisingly interested. It isn’t until you stroll through the shark tunnel that he starts to become playful. 

“Wow this is too cool. I love these tunnels.” He breathes as his eyes dart everywhere to take in all the sharks that surround you. 

“I could stay in here for hours.” You admit. The admission gives Jared a devious gleam in his eyes. He backs you up against the glass and kisses you soundly.

“Jared!” You breathily scold. “We aren’t exactly alone in here.”

He chuckles and wiggles his eyebrows, “I know, but I think we could pull it off.” 

Your mouth drops open, “What? No. No, no, no…we are NOT doing that here.”

Jared tugs on your hand and pulls you back against his hard chest. “Oh, Y/N, we are TOTALLY doing it here now,” he whispers in your ear, his breath making you shiver with anticipation. 

He guides you over to a bench that’s placed up against the glass and moves you to sit on his lap. Without a word, Jared slowly leans back pretending to watch some commotion inside the tank as he snakes his hand between you to free himself from his jeans. You gasp when you hear his zipper and bite your lips as his hand skims up your leg to push the back of your skirt up just enough to push his hard dick between your thighs. 

“Don’t make a sound.” He whispers as he pushes his hard shaft between your folds to enter you slowly. 

You are so wet in anticipation of this that he has no problems sheathing himself fully. You barely stifle a groan and he has to bow his head, pushing his mouth into your shoulder to keep from calling out at the sensation of your quivering walls. Neither of you move for a few minutes. You sit on his lap, stuffed with his big hard cock and try to adjust to the pleasant stretch as he throbs inside you. 

“Shit, baby, we may not even have to move for me to come. You are so fucking tight round my cock,” Jared breathes. 

People pass by without a glance in your direction. To them, it only looks like you are sitting on Jared’s lap; nothing funny going on, but you feel like your face has to be redder than an apple with the blush that is covering your entire body. Here you sit, with Jared’s massive cock buried deep inside your core and nobody knows a thing.   
You move your hips only slightly and hear Jared moan behind you, his face buries into your back to muffle the sound. Since you can’t move too much without drawing attention to the fact that you are fucking your husband in public you start your kegel exercises making your pussy walls clench tight and release over and over again. Jared chokes on a groan and you smile deviously.

“You alright baby?” You ask knowingly. 

His big hands squeeze your thighs, “Fuck Y/N.” He grits out. “Don’t stop doing that. Fuck…don’t stop, baby,” he pleads quietly. 

You can hear him panting so you lean back and whisper, “Gonna come for me Jared? Hmm? Are you gonna drench my pussy with your-” 

On a growl Jared cuts you off by claiming your lips in a scorching kiss. When he pulls back he raises his lip in a sexy snarl, “Want me to come, do you?” 

He punctuates the question by wrapping his arms around your hips and pushing you down so that his cock hits your cervix. 

“Oh fuck, Jare,” you breathe, trying to maintain composure. 

He grunts, “Shit babe, I’m so close. Squeeze me again.”

Your pussy clamps down around his throbbing shaft and his arms tighten around you. You can hear his muffled panting and choked groans as he empties himself deep inside you. 

“Fuck...oh shit baby, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants in a whisper as he rides his orgasm to the end. 

The last spurt of his hot sticky come into your womb sends you reeling into ecstasy. You try not to make the fact that you’re in the middle of an orgasm too obvious, but your body is in control, not you. Your hips wriggle seductively in Jared’s lap making him whimper with overstimulation. Your breaths come in shallow pants and you can feel a light sheen break out all over your body. Jared keeps you grounded as you ride it out and when you come back to yourself you can’t help but smile. You can feel his slick between your thighs and it makes your pussy pulsate with want. 

“Fuck, Y/N, don’t do that,” Jared groans. 

“Sorry,” you say sheepishly, and let out a soft giggle. 

Jared lifts you slightly, just enough to allow his softening cock to slip from your soaked folds. As he stuffs himself back into his jeans you right your panties and smooth out your skirt. It all seems porn-y to you, but to a passerby the scene was innocent and sweet; a lovely couple snuggling together while watching the sharks swim by. Jared amazes you, the things he does to you and where he does them makes it so much more exciting. He stands and takes your hand, pulling you along the rest of the aquarium displays. You both wear a soft smile and his hand occasionally tightens around yours when his eyes catch yours and you gaze lovingly at one another. 

Later that evening Jared fucks you senseless. The little interaction at the aquarium had driven him crazy the rest of the day and he needed something a little more physical. If your mattress could talk…. Jared pounded into you so fast and hard you felt like you’d been jackhammered into the mattress. It was the best sex you’d had so far. He was a little forceful and demanding mixed with a little softness and tenderness. You lost count of how many times he sent you over the edge that night, but what you did know was that you couldn’t wait to see what he came up with next. Where would your next adventure be?


End file.
